Clean Slate
by tutto-ora-niente
Summary: Another fill in scene, following Sam Nixon as she takes Suzie Sim and Jo Masters for a drink following a difficult case. Warning, light ff slash. Please review!


**Clean Slate**

Since the TB scriptwriters are decidedly anti-Jam (Jo/Sam) and are taunting us with little 'moments' between Sam and Jo I have decided to fill in any gaps they leave, using their 'mini-cliffhangers' as opportunities for Sam and Jo to get together, as they clearly want/need to. Plus it makes setting the scene so much easier (is not at all lazy, honest). As before, I can't be bothered to get rid of Tess, therefore she doesn't exist, thus not needing to be got rid of (ok, is a little bit lazy).

* * *

There is a rumour... #gasp # 

--------------SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! LOOK AWAY NOW!--------------

...that Sam has an 'intense affair' in the New Year. According to my #ahem# not-at-all-warped logic, this could just maybe be with Jo, so I'm not writing any longer term Jam fics, until that happens. That way, I either wind up a very happy bunny, or get to write break-up fics, with lovely Jo comforting angsty Sam when Sam's affair _mysteriously _finishes. (Puts away magic break-up wand and looks innocent)

--------------END OF SPOILER ALERT, LOOK BACK NOW BEFORE YOU MISS THE FIC!--------------

Sam made Jo investigating officer in the case involving the potentially racially aggravated assault, which turned into murder when the victim died. Partnered with Suzie, who was determined to do everything 'by the book' Jo had a hard time trying to treat the case with "soft hands" while Uniform blundered ahead and scared off a witness. Having handled the case well, Sam congratulates the DCs, who are quietly contemplative of the day's events. Having sat through the emotionally exhausting interview with the distraught assailant, empathetic Jo Masters finds it difficult to call the case a 'good result'. Seeing this, Sam encourages the detectives to learn to let go of events within closed cases, and finally wipes the case info from the whiteboard, telling them that at the end of a case they must learn to wipe the slate clean...

...and go for a drink. ;D

Now by my reckoning, having pulled a fair few all-nighters in my time #curses coursework and deadlines#

Since Suzie has been up since 3, and is studying hard, she won't want to stay for many drinks. Shame(!)

* * *

Sam: Come on, get your coats. 

(Jo follows, glancing back at Suzie who follows reluctantly)

In the pub, the three coppers are sat at the bar, sipping at their drinks. Trying to talk about something other than the case, and not really knowing much about Suzie, Sam struggled to begin a conversation.

"So, I hear you're studying for your sergeants exams"

"Well trying to, but it's hard to fit it in around work. I was planning on revising some more tonight, so if it's alright with you," Suzie glanced at Jo "I'll be off after this one." She raised her glass in salute, "But here's to a case well handled, if not well closed."

"Cheers" Jo and Sam echoed.

Suzie downed her pint, causing Jo to smirk at Sam, and left the pub, leaving the two women sitting at the bar.

Just then, the doors burst open and a rowdy group of young men stumbled into the pub, heading for the bar. Seeing this, Sam slipped off her barstool and tugged on Jo's sleeve, pulling her after her.

"Let's get a table, shall we?" Sam suggested, nodding at the noisy group to indicate the reason for the sudden relocation.

Ever the gentleman, Jo waited until Sam was seated until she too sat down, instantly looking at home in the setting, lounging back in the booth, talking conversationally with Sam. After a while, Jo noticed that Sam had finished her drink, and decided it was her round. Not to be outdone in the chivalry stakes (she has a degree in psychology, so don't think she didn't notice...) Sam stood as soon as Jo rose to fetch the drinks.

On her way back from the bar, Jo had to walk past the group of men, who by now were rather drunk and exceedingly disorderly. Just as she rounded the corner of the bar, one of the slightly less drunk men accosted Jo, in an alcohol-fuelled attempt to chat her up. Ignoring his advances, Jo made her way back to the booth, or at least would have done, had he not grabbed her arm to prevent her blowing him off. Shaking her arm free, Jo attempted to placate the man,

"Look mate, you're a nice guy and all that, but I'm just not interested"

"Think you're too good for me, do ya?" the man slurred. "I can 'ave any woman I want, me. i'n't that right lads." With at least half a dozen of his friends now interested in the conversation, Jo needed a get out card, and fast.

"I used to think the same thing, but then I realised I couldn't turn every woman I met, or there would be no-one left to populate the planet, given the current state of medical technologies." Leaving him to muddle his way through, trying to understand what she had just said, Jo pushed her way past, and went back to her table.

Sitting back down at the table, Jo sighed deeply, she just wasn't in the mood for this today, after she had been so emotionally affected by the case. Sensing this, Sam was a little disappointed; she had been hoping to have an enjoyable evening in the company of her favourite DC.

"D'you want to call it a night, then?"

"What? No, it's alright, I can handle anything a bunch of drunks can dish out, it just reminded me of the case, and I got too emotionally involved anyway, I just want to forget it all."

"Well if you're drinking to forget, I suggest you get that down you" Sam smiled understandingly, nudging Jo's drink towards her.

"No, much as I'd like, this has got to be my last, I'm driving, and I don't want to be hungover for my early shift tomorrow" Jo explained regretfully, wishing she could stay and drink for the whole night, if it meant spending it with Sam.

Chatting companionably, time flew past, and sticking to the legal alcohol limit, it was time for Jo to leave. Not wanting to be left drinking alone, Sam finished her drink and followed Jo to the door. Whilst holding the door open for Sam, the drunk from earlier caught Jo's eye. Seeing her with another woman must have jogged his booze-addled brain to realise what her earlier comment had meant.

With a roar of "NO DYKE DISSES ME!" he barged past his mates and followed a swiftly retreating Jo.

Steering Sam by the elbow, Jo tried to get to the car park before the man caught up with them. Jo had driven to the pub, so Sam needed a lift back to the station to retrieve her own car. Just as the two women reached Jo's car, the drunk caught up with them.

Briefly closing her eyes in anticipation of the torrent of verbal abuse, Jo stepped forwards, moving instinctively in front of Sam.

"Can I help you?"

Lurching forwards, the drunk grabbed a hold of Jo's jacket and began to yell abuse at her until he hiccupped and choked, and had to start again. Shifting uneasily, Jo prepared to remove his grubby hand from her smart and now wrinkled jacket. Seeing Jo clench her fist, Sam was worried that Jo might take out the days stresses on this unsuspecting drunk.

"Jo..." Sam murmured warningly. Just as Jo turned to glance at Sam, the drunk decided that if she behaved like a man, she could take it like a man, and punched Jo squarely in the jaw. As she recovered from the disorientation of the punch, Jo realised that Sam had moved protectively in front of her, and was attempting to arrest the man for assaulting a police officer. Seeing him pull out a knife, Jo shoved Sam out of the way and faced the man off. He laughed mockingly at Jo's actions, not caring which of the women he cut first.

"Oooh, dominant, are we? It doesn't matter which of you goes first, I'm gonna gut you and your little girlfriend here."

Sensing Sam's confused frown, Jo told her "I'll explain later" without taking her eyes off of the armed idiot in front of her. Relying on her self-defence training, and the remaining skills from a martial arts course she took years ago, Jo waited. As soon as the man prepared to strike, Jo was ready. Once the blade was in motion, Jo followed suit. Stepping forwards, she blocked the strike, and struck him on the 'wrong' side of his elbow. Yelling in pain, he dropped the knife and reeled backwards. In an alcohol fuelled rage, he swung at Jo, who ducked and kicked him in the ribs. Winded, he doubled over wheezing.

"And there's plenty more where that came from, so bugger off and leave us alone."

At least having the good sense to know when he was well and truly beaten, the bloke limped back to the pub, leaving Jo and Sam in the car park. Turning to Sam, Jo started to explain, when concussion kicked in, and she dizzily walked straight into the car. Helping Jo to her feet, Sam's eyes shone with admiration, and then worry when she saw the purple graze along Jo's jaw where she had been struck.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked. Leaving her left arm where it was, circled around Jo's waist to keep her upright, Sam gently turned Jo's head to get a better look at the graze.

"I don't think you need to go to hospital, but I'm not going to let you drive, all the same." Sam decided. Agreeing mindlessly, Jo handed over her car keys. Still keeping her arm firmly around Jo, Sam unlocked the car. Helping Jo into the car, Sam felt a multitude of emotions, as she thought about what Jo had done. Realising how protective Jo had been, Sam smiled happily to herself as she sat in the drivers seat and adjusted it until she could actually reach the controls.

Missing Sam's arm around her already, Jo sat happily watching Sam, not really caring if Sam noticed or not. Concussion can do some funny things to people.

"Jo, do you mind if I stay over tonight, I don't want to leave you alone with a concussion, especially as you've had a bit to drink as well."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Jo said, trying to sound as if this sort of thing happened to her every day.

"But I will worry, please, if only for my peace of mind." Sam asked, realising Jo was stubborn enough to go home alone and faint or worse all by herself with no one to help...No that simply wouldn't do.

"Oh, if you insist" Jo acquiesced tiredly.

"Thanks, I'd only stay up all night worrying." Sam replied.

The drive to Jo's house took ten or fifteen minutes, and when they got there, Jo was almost asleep. Shaking her gently awake, Sam was rewarded with a beautifully sweet smile, as Jo came round to see Sam leaning over her.

"Mornin' " Jo mumbled, before attempting to stand up. Still a little unsteady, she stumbled and would have fallen, but for Sam's arm which found its way back around her waist. Standing outside Jo's front door, Sam was taken aback by just how beautiful Jo looked in the moonlight. Slipping her other arm around Jo's waist as well, she waited patiently for Jo to look up from her search for the elusive front door key. Finally finding the key, Jo looked up triumphantly, into the face of an angel. The single streetlamp was behind them, illuminating Sam's golden hair, the moonlight enhancing her beauty. Despite having both Sam's arms around her, or perhaps, because of them, Jo felt weak at the knees. Tentatively resting an arm on Sam's shoulder, she stood there trying to regain her balance, but each time she did the look in Sam's eyes caused her to fall for her all over again. Seeing Sam glance at her lips, Jo's heart began to thunder in her chest, hardly daring to believe this was happening. Circling her other arm around Sam's neck, Jo gently pulled the other woman closer, giving her every opportunity to back away. Lifting a hand to gently stroke a wisp of hair behind Jo's ear, Sam stepped up on tiptoe and planted a kiss on the tip of Jo's nose. Looking lovingly into each others eyes, nose to nose, Jo pulled Sam into her embrace and softly kissed the side of her neck, then her jaw, then her cheek.

Pulling back to look into Sam's eyes once more, Jo questioned "You're sure?"

"So very sure" Sam affirmed, pulling Jo down to capture her lips in a delicate kiss. "I've been sure since I first saw you, despite us getting off on the wrong foot."

"So let's get off on the right foot then" Jo countered, kissing Sam deeply on the lips, whilst sliding her hand down Sam's back, towards her pert backside. "Start over, y'know, clean slate, and all that?"

"That's as may be" Sam breathed, "But you're concussed remember, we need to get you tucked up in bed with a nice hot girlfriend and a cup of tea to look after you" she joked.

"Sounds good to me" Jo giggled, sweeping Sam off of her feet "although my concussion is rapidly disappearing."

"Ah, but you can't be too sure" Sam said mock-seriously, "We'd better get you to bed."


End file.
